Tai's Digi - Christmas
by Emperor SS
Summary: A one - sided Taiora (Tai x Sora). This is in Tai's POV. It is about how he felt when Sora rejected him for Matt in Episode 38 of Digimon Adventure 02. Don't forget to R & R!


**Tai's Digi – Christmas**

_Emperor SS: Hey guys! SS here to bring you a Taiora fan – fiction!_

_Sora: Which storyline is it? Adventure or 02?_

_Emperor SS: This is in Tai's POV and takes place in Adventure 02's Episode 38 (A Very Digi – Christmas). I hated that episode and still do! Anyhow, I was getting bored so I decided to write this. It tells how Tai felt when Sora rejected him for Matt. God! I hate that episode so much!_

_Matt: Calm down, SS._

_Emperor SS: Sorry. _

_Tai: Shall we begin the story of my rejection?_

_Emperor SS: I guess yes. Start the story!_

It was pretty cold that Christmas Day. The Original DigiDestined had just received the best presents they could hope for…their very own Digimon partners! Agumon and I were walking to Matt's concert. All the Original DDs were going to be there…including Sora Takenouchi.

Sora…the girl I had known for so many eventful years. I was going to confess something to her. You want to know what? Well, I was gonna tell her that over the years, I'd fallen in love with her. She was completely oblivious to this fact and I was such a coward that I couldn't tell her. I sometimes wonder why I got the Crest of Courage. The truth is I can battle Myotismon single – handed but when it comes to feelings, I become a wimp.

But today was different, I was going to tell her come what may. All these years I had waited for a perfect moment and it had finally arrived today. I guess I had built up enough courage to tell her…or had I?

Anyways, I and Agumon reached the venue of Matt's concert just in time, for I saw Sora standing outside the tent. She was looking beautiful as she always does…at least to me. She also had her partner Biyomon with her. They were talking about something which I wasn't able to hear. Sora also had something in her hand, at first I couldn't make out what it was but upon nearing here, I saw that it was a gift – wrapped box. I didn't know for who it was.

Anyways, I decided to talk to her.

"Sora! Wait up!" I yelled as I walked to her.

"Oh Tai," she muttered as she pulled away the box from me. A blush appeared on her face. This lit up some hope inside me so I decided to continue but I couldn't, all thanks to my partner Agumon.

"Something smells good!" commented Agumon as he took a whiff of the air. He always manages to lighten the mood, that's why he's my best friend. Anyways, I tried to continue but suddenly the trailer door opened, to reveal Gabumon (Matt's partner Digimon).

"Matt's busy getting ready. But I'll take those to him!" informed Gabumon as he licked his lips. I was able to figure out, by now, that the gift – wrapped box contained something edible.

"Oh, no you won't! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" accused Biyomon.

"I resent that! I'm on a diet!" replied Gabumon as he tried to defend himself. It was really a humorous sight so see the two digimon fighting. But I didn't have time for all this. I had to tell Sora, it was now or never.

"So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone?" I managed to speak but I still regret the next sentence. "Not that it matters…just wondering."

"No, I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards," she replied. This ripped my heart. I had waited so long for her and now Matt gets her! I was furious and deeply sad at the same time, but somehow I kept myself from doing something I would later regret. I tried to keep calm. Our eyes locked for some moments before I managed to reply.

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" I said. I was feeling like crying…but no, Tai Kamiya doesn't cry at such petty things. But this wasn't petty; I had just been rejected by the girl I loved so dearly.

"Yeah," muttered Sora as she started to feel guilty. I knew I had to do something because I could never let Sora be sad, because of me. If she was happy with Matt, then so be it.

"It's okay," I said as I faked a smile but my eyes were openly betraying my emotions.

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" she asked innocently. How could she ask such a thing?! I would never be mad at her. I would rather kill myself!

"Of course not!" I replied as I placed my hand on her shoulder, to assure her. "Now get in there, and say 'Hi' to Matt for me!" I spoke as I shoved her inside the trailer.

"Thanks, Tai," she muttered as she turned to see me one more time before she went inside.

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" requested Agumon. This guy always manages to make people laugh, doesn't he?

"Tell you what," replied Sora as she smiled at the Digimon and me. "I'll make some special ones for you!" and with that she went inside.

"I'll be waiting," I mumbled. Sora was happy with Matt; I saw no reason to stop her. Although I feel it should be me, who should make her happy.

"You know what, Tai?" asked Agumon as he tugged at my clothes.

"What, Agumon?" I asked as I turned to face my partner.

"You've really grown up!" replied Agumon happily. Yeah, I guess I had really grown up. If I hadn't matured really, I would have argued with Sora. But then, I had learnt to let some things go. It was for the better. I will never stop loving Sora but I'm going to let her be happy, even if it means to make myself unhappy.

~The End~


End file.
